1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a proximity wireless communication device that performs a plurality of communication sessions using a plurality of antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for designing a device configured with two blocks, when data communication between both blocks is required, non-contact near-field wireless communication utilizing electromagnetic field coupling is sometimes used for the purpose of simplification of device design and cost reduction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-301183 discloses a camera device. This camera device is configured with a mounting unit and a rotation unit capable of revolving relative to the mounting unit, and the rotation unit is equipped with a camera. This camera device is provided with a first coil of the mounting unit and a second coil of the rotation unit that are arranged facing each other. This enables power supply and exchange of an image signal taken by the camera equipped with the mounting unit by non-contact communication due to mutual induction, and thus it is possible to eliminate a cable across the mounting unit and the rotation unit of the camera.